dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Zhao Li Ying
Perfil thumb|250px|Zhao Li Ying * Nombre: 赵丽颖 / Zhao Li Ying * Nombre inglés: Zanilia Zhao * Profesión: Actriz, Cantante * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Langfang, Hebei, China * Estatura: 165 cm * Peso: 42 kg * Signo zodiacal: Libra * Familia: Esposo/Actor Feng Shao Feng e Hijo * Agencia: Hairun Media Dramas *Legend of Fei (Hunan TV, 2020) *The Story of Ming Lan (Hunan TV, 2018) *Our Glamorous Times (iQiyi, 2018) *Princess Agents (Hunan TV, 2017) *Legend of Chusen 2 (QQLive, 2016) *Happy Mitan (Youku, 2016) *Rookie Agent Rouge (Jiangsu TV, 2016) *Legend of Chusen (Hunan TV, 2016) *The Mystic Nine (iQiyi, 2016) *Lucky Tianbao (LETV, 2016) *Song in the Clouds (Hunan TV, 2015) *The Legend of Zu (iQiyi, 2015) *The Journey of Flower (Hunan TV, 2015) *The Wife's Secret (2014) *The Romance of the Condor Heroes (Hunan TV, 2014) (cameo) *Boss and Me (Jiangsu TV, 2014) *Gong 3 (Hunan TV, 2013) *Legend of Mermaid (Hunan TV, 2013) *Female Prime Minister (Hunan TV, 2013) *Ji Pin Nan Nv (Hunan TV, 2012) *Cuo Dian Yuan Yang (JSTV, 2012) *Gong 2 (Hunan TV, 2012) *New My Fair Princess (Hunan TV, 2011) *Hong Lou Meng (2010) *Cang Qiong Zhi Mao (BTV, 2010) *Jin Hun (2007) Temas para Dramas *''望 (Wang)'' tema para Princess Agents (2017) *''心念 (Xin Nian)'' tema para Rookie Agent Rouge (2016) *''我从来不存在 (Wo Cong Lai Bu Cun Zai)'' tema para The Legend of Zu (2015) *''乱世俱灭 (Luan Shi Ju Mie)'' tema para The Legend of Zu (2015) *''不可说 (Bu Ke Shuo)'' tema para The Journey of Flower (2015) *''心情 (Xin Qing)'' tema para Female Prime Minister (2013) Películas *The Most Beautiful Performance 2017 (2017) *Six Years, Six Days (2017) *Eternal Wave (2017) *Duckweed (2017) *Clear Maple Legend (2016) *Days of Our Own (2016) *The Rise of a Tomboy (2016) *Go Fighting! (2016) *Crazy New Year's Eve (2015) *Draw a Circle (2014) *The Palace (2013) *Love Killed Nine River Hall (2008) *Ten Warriors in Mashishan (2008) Temas para Películas *''十年 (Shi Nian)'' tema para Days of Our Own (2016) Temas para Programas de TV *''你是偶像 (You are an Idol)'' tema para Up Idol Season 1 (2015) Discografía 'Singles Colaborativos' Reconocimientos *'2017 Chinese TV Series Festival:' Mejor Actuación Femenina *'2016 Hengdian Film & TV Featival:' Mejor Actriz *'2016 Golden Eagle Awards:' Actriz Favorita (The Journey of Flower) *'2015 Macau International Movie and TV Festival:' Mejor Actriz de Televisión *'2015 iQIYI Festival:' Actriz Favorita de Televisión *'2015 Reality Show Star Power List:' Mejor Estrella de Reality Show (junto a Lu Han) *'2015 TV Star Power List:' Mejor Estrella de Televisión - Puesto #2 *'2015 TV Drama Awards:' Actriz de Mayor Rating *'2015 TV Drama Awards:' Premio de Contribución *'2015 Sina Web Festival:' Actriz Más Popular *'2015 Sina Web Festival:' Reina de Weibo *'2014 Sina Web Festival:' Mejor Ídolo Femenino de Weibo *'2014 TV Drama Awards:' Actriz Favorita *'2014 Golden Eagle Awards:' Premio Águila de Oro a la Diosa del Momento *'2013 LeTV Awards:' Actriz Más Popular de Televisión *'2013 Young Choice Awards:' Actriz Favorita *'2013 TV Drama Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz Female Prime Minister Curiosidades *'Educación:' Langfang City College of Engineering (廊坊市电子信息工程学院) *'Aficiones:' Cantar y bailar *'Idiomas:' Mandarín e Inglés *Se la involucró sentimentalmente con su co estrella del exitoso drama Female Prime Minister Chen Xiao, rumor que nunca fue aceptado y terminó con la noticia de este teniendo un romance con una compañera de reparto de otro drama. *Fuentes internas del drama The Legend of Zu mencionan que el beso entre William Chan y Zhao Li Ying duró 3 horas, además de imágenes que se filtraron de los dos tomados de la mano a pesar de que él estaba ya en una relación con alguien más en esos momentos, es por esto y por la fuerte química que se los involucró sentimentalmente. *El 4 de Febrero del 2016 se dio a conocer la noticia de un viaje que hacían Zhao Li Ying y su presunto novio Jeffrey Wang Hao (CEO of Meici 美西时尚, a luxury goods sales platform for the masses) a las islas Maldivas incluyendo a la mamá de este, se filtraron imágenes del trió en un hotel registrándose en el lobby y los boletos de avión tomados por un fan. *Por su versatilidad al actuar, su belleza y su gran cantidad de proyectos realizados a lo largo de este año se la considera la nueva It Girl de China. *El 16 de octubre de 2018 Feng Shao Feng y Zhao Li Ying anunciaron su matrimonio a través de Weibo. La pareja compartió una foto de ellos mismos con su licencia de matrimonio, así como su libro de certificado de matrimonio. Ellos se conocieron cuando filmaron la película “The Monkey King 3”. *El 8 de marzo de 2019, Zhao Li Ying dio a luz a un niño. Enlaces *Baike Baidu Galería Zhao Li Ying10.jpg Zhao Li Ying11.jpg Zhao Li Ying12.jpg Zhao Li Ying13.jpg 126019013_13899190148431n.jpg Zhao Li Ying14.jpg Zhao Li Ying-6.png Zhao Li Ying15.jpg Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CCantante